Strands of Time
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: This is impossible! A girl stronger than Lina Inverse! And more prettier! And...and!...Xellos has a sister! Lina must find out who this girl is...Read and Review!
1. Stronger than Lina Inverse?

**My first Slayers fic! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slayers! 

   **Stronger than Lina Inverse?**

****

****

****

   Over at the temple of the fire Dragon king, there was a problem and it had to be prevented. Little Valgaav was playing with a toy as Filia and the other elders were discussing the situation.

"Great Elder, do I have to? I mean, if I go, who's going to watch Valgaav and who'll look over my shop!"

   "Don't worry, we can take care of that!" he chuckled. But then his face got serious. "You are to travel to Norweina where Scarlet is presiding as of now. You will accompany her and the princess along the way to her birthplace."

   Filia groaned. "But I heard Scarlet Demille is the best sorceress around! Better than Lina Inverse! She can take care of herself, can't she?"

   The Elder nodded. "Indeed but Moritango continues to send his assassins to Norweina to kill of Scarlet numerous times.  King Thaddeus already declared that she should travel to her homeland which has  a magical barrier to protect her. Norweina suffered enough the past 17 years, it's time they deserve a break. "

   "I see," Filia looked at little Valgaav who was chasing a ball. "Why is Moritango after Scarlet anyway?"

One of the elders stepped up. "It is because of her race that she is. He believes that if he kills every being that is of Kirosian blood, he would assumingly become stronger."

   Filia gasped. "You mean, that's why there's only very few Kirosians in the world?!"

"Yes. And...on your way there, I want you to stop here again. It's been awhile since I've seen Scarlet's face.  Ever since her parents died at the War of the Monster's Fall(?! You'll hear about that later) and she was bio-genically frozen for 1000's of years. There's only 3 left in the world but Moritango has already got to one of them already..."

   "So that leaves 2 left in the world?"

Elder tilted his head. Filia nodded too. "Okay. I'll go to Norweina and accompany Scarlet and Yuffie to Filitoraso." She bowed. "I won't let you down!" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   The kingdom of Norweina was like no other. Wait...it's just like Seyruun almost. And Norweina is where the world's most powerful sorceress ever lived. **Scarlet Demille!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Little Lesson: **Okay, you're probably wondering, "Who the heck this Scarlet Demille person is" or "What are Kirosians?" I'll tell ya.

**Kirosians: **Basically, they look like humans but they're actually ancient creatures who lived peacefully in the land of Filitoraso; a floating island in the sky. Their appearance as I said was like humans but they would have angel wings on their backs and that they had an outline of a star on their foreheads. As the golden dragons, they have knowledge of every spell there is that even Lina Inverse or other sorcerers don't know about. Meaning they know more than the golden dragons. But, Moritango appeared many thousands of years ago and he was told that if he killed all the Kirosians, he would gain his full power. Therefore, the race was extinct except for 3 of them, 2 others and Scarlet who was saved by her parents. They do have their own language. Sounds almost like Russian mixed with Spanish.

**Scarlet Demille: **Yes, she was born thousands of years ago, similar to Xellos but he's more involved than this as ever. You see...He was as he is now back then when Scarlett was born...nothing ever mentioned about his parents but his father...who was a monster...happened to fall in love with...a Kirosian but that was very restricted because like Golden Dragons against Monsters, Kirosians were against Monsters. So they broke a big law but they didn't care because the Kirosians helped the dragons against the monsters meaning Xellos's father helped the Kirosians meaning he turned against his people! And that was weird...Xellos killed his own parents! But, he was ordered to kill baby scarlet but just before he was about to do it, he heard scarlet's laugh as she looked at her big brother for the first time and he couldn't do it. So he gave her to the Golden Dragons to freeze her in an eternal tomb until the war was eventually over. But truth is that she was frozen for 1000's of years until 17 years ago when Xellos came to get her and he wanted to leave her with a good family so he decided, hey, why not leave her with the goofy Norweina family. (If you don't get this, this means Scarlet and Xellos are half siblings) So for 17 years, she grew up with King Thaddeus and Yuffie but never wants to be called princess, too fashionable. But you all think Xellos may not have a heart, right? Well, as the years went on and Scarlet would grow up, he would occasionally keep eye on her and made his first appearance as her brother when she turned 15! But Scarlet's had a grudge on him ever since he left her with the king 17 years ago. So whenever you would see them in the same room, they would always almost have an argument. But why isn't the Golden Dragon race afraid of her since she is half monster? Because of the father of course! But they still hate the other monster races but Scarlet is just an exception. Just where do you think Xellos goes besides reporting to his master every time things got tough for the Slayers gang? We clear?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   Who knew, a certain group of people, would happen to meet again?

But now, King Thaddeus had guests over! Prince Phillionel and his daughter Princess Amelia for ideas on Scarlet's journey. The kingdom of Seyruun and Norweina have been allies for about 10 years not and Phil and Thaddy are sort of best-buds. The princess of Norweina, Yuffielle de Van del Norweina(15) just doesn't really come up with her princess duties so she doesn't hang around her dad much as Amelia does. 

   A masked man just happened to be looking at the cart of magical herbs, sarcastically hoping that his cure would be there when a shadow appeared and touched his. He felt a presence and turned. No one there. 

   He turned back to what he was looking at as the shadow presence appeared again which made him turn all around. There still was no one there! _"Always staring...!" _he thought to himself.

   The shadowy presence appeared to be a person standing right next to him. "You're looking for something, aren't you?"

Zelgadis looked at her. 

   "A cure? For your situation?" She picked up a jar. 

"How did you know?"

   "I can help. _El firm de alimablo_," she put the jar down.

"And what does that mean?"

   "It's your cure," the blonde haired girl smiled. 

   "SCARLET! ABOVE YOU!"

Danger loomed above as a big hairy eagle looking type creature flew across the town. Everyone screamed as Scarlet ran.

"Hey! Wait!"

   "See you later!" the green eyed girl waved at him as she ran with her best-friend who happened to be her adoptive sister Yuffie. They both flew up as the crowd looked on. 

   "Zelgadis!" 

   Who would've thought. Lina Inverse and her protector Gourry Gabriev ran up to their old friend. "Was that just Scarlet Demille you were talking to?!" she asked.

"I don't who she is but she's in major trouble!"

   "Let's go help her!" 

_____________________________________________________

   The pairsom two of the legendary Scarlet Demile and Princess Yuffielle de Van del Norweina both flew up higher and higher. No danger should come to this city than it already faced! 

   "Let's do this, Yuffie!"

"Right!"

   Just before time, Thaddy, Phil and Amelia were just in time to see what was going on. And Filia had arrived in time. 

(Yuffie's smart so she knows kirosian language too! ^__^) 

(I just made this from my head)

   They both held their arms together like they were going to shield themselves from something and began,

_El Tumio de magico, cel masty,_

_Forsaka tylo o maho,_

_Formeeho yunitik ,_

_Fir mora til Eterisko !_

The eagle was heading their way as Lina holding onto Gourry and Zelgadis were on their way upwards. Zel thought they were doing something stupid so he was about to cast his spell," FIRE-" A fireball appeared in his hands but out appeared Xellos as he held his hand up to stop him. 

"Huh? Xellos?"

"Long time no see Xellos!" greeted Gourry.

"Why did you stop me? That monster's about to attack them!"

   He pointed his staff. "Just watch." 

They all looked and gasped in fright as a powerful phoenix flame came up from behind the girls. 

   They both pointed and called out, "PHOENIX FLAME!" 

The fire that took shape of a phoenix and headed straight for the hairy eagle as it panicked but before it could get away, it was lost in that big attack and yet, poor eagle was turned into dust. 

With the people cheering from below, Scarlet wiped her brow in relief. "Another one down, " she told herself. 

"Um, Scarlet? Look who's here."

   "huh?" Scarlet opened her eyes. "XELLOS YOU JERK! NOW'S THE TIME YOU VISIT ME?!"

Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis all looked at him in confusion. 

   "How does she know you?" nervously chuckled Lina.

The priest smiled. "Why, she's my little sister of course!"

   All their eyes widened. "LITTLE SISTER?!"

_______________________________________

There you go! It's done! 


	2. Journey On!

Here's my next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!**

**Journey On!**

****

****

            "Would you believe this? Everyone together again!" Gourry chimed but it seemed like nostalgia was going through the room because no one was hardly talking to each other. Lina was angry at Scarlet, Scarlet was angry at Xellos who was just acting as innocent as ever as Filia was also angry at Xellos for no reason, and the others were just as clueless as ever. 

            Scarlet sighed, "I don't know what's going on but I'm going to my room." She sat up but then Thaddeus ordered, "Sit down!"

            She sat down quickly and sighed embarrassingly, "Yes, sir."

"My! Thaddeus taught you some manners this time?"

            "Oh shut up!" 

"Oh, is this how you would treat your big brother after so long?"

            "It's been 10 years..."

            Xellos scratched his head. "Oh, " he chuckled. "Right, that." 

"Hold on just one darn minute!" Lina yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. "You're saying that this guy, Moritango, is dead-set on killing every Kirosian in the world in order to get his full power and succeed his master Shabernigdo, am I correct?" 

            "That is correct," nodded Thaddeus. 

"And you want me to protect the greatest sorceress, better than me, all the way to this Filitoraso place? Why?  I thought the greatest sorceress in the world could handle herself."

            Filia turned and faced her. "That is true. But Moritango sends relentless assassins time after time after Scarlet, hoping they would bring her to him and to destroy her."

            "Filia's right," nodded Phil. "It is time Scarlet left this place to go to her birth place. There, she will find the remaining Kirosian and she will live there to be protected by the barrier. That's where you come in Miss Lina!"

            "We're willing to pay!" smiled Thaddeus. He looked over at Yuffie who sighed. "Whatever." She held her hand on the table and casted, _"Tu matu!" _Out from beneath her hand, as she rose it up appeared tons and tons of gold pieces as everyone awed at it but Lina on the other hand was getting too excited. She was about to reach it when Scarlet snapped her fingers and the pile disappeared as she slid off the table on her face. 

            "Sorry about that, " apologized Yuffie. "But we can only give you that if you come with us. Until the end of the journey. "

            "Who's exactly us?" asked Gourry.

"So far it's just Scarlet, myself and Filia. IF you guys happily agree then it'll be all of us." She glared at Xellos. "I wouldn't count you in just yet? "

            He held his hand up. "What are you talking about? Of course I'll go!" 

Scarlet leaned in. "No you're not. You're fibbing."

"Well that's partially true!"

            Everyone groaned and fell.

_________________________________________________________

            "Okay! I'll go!" 

"Seriously? You're not joking?" Scarlet raised her eyebrows.

"No joke! But I want to ask you a favor before we go."

"What's this favor?"

"I want to test your strength. See if you could survive my Dragon Slave then we'll march."

            All but Xellos, Thaddeus, Yuffie and Scarlet shouted together, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Sure. Why not. "

____________________________________________________________________________

            Outside, just as extra safety measures,  Yuffie used a barrier spell to cover the whole area of Norweina as Lina and Scarlet both floated above the city getting ready for the showdown. 

"Scarlet's crazy," scoffed Zel. 

            "Not really. Compared to sister's strength, this'll be like a tickle," laughed Xellos.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" shouted Amelia. "Ms. Scarlet is that powerful?"

            "She does happen to be of monster blood."

"Hey, you never really told us how she's related to you, Xellos. I thought she was a Kirosian," Gourry told him.

"Well...if you must know...part of Scarlet's story is simple. We both have the same father yet her mother was the one who was a Kirosian. So we're just half-siblings to be precise. "

            "Shouldn't she be as old as you are?" 

"True, but..." he looked down as he was showing compassion. "When she was just a baby I gave her to the golden dragons because I couldn't raise her myself. "

"Why is that Mr. Xellos?"

            He chuckled, "I'm sure Scarlet will to you that if you just ask her!"

____________________________________________________________

"Are ya ready Scarlet?"

            "Do your worst," the Kirosian replied as she looked at her hand. 

_Darkness beyond twilight,_

_Crimson beyond blood that flows._

_Buried in the stream in time, _

_Is where your power grows._

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand,_

_Before the might gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. _

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed,_

_By the power than you and I posses. _

_DRAGON SLAVE!!_

Out from Lina's hands bursted the most powerful blast a person could ever see. As it headed towards Scarlet, she simply yawned.

            With the whole area glowing red for awhile along with that explosion, it cleared and everyone thought Scarlet would have gone and disintegrated from that blast. But there she was! Still floating there and Lina with her jaw wide open.

"I-I don't believe it..." she stuttered. "She is the most powerful one around. " She shook her head of that and floated over to her. "Scarlet!"

            "Huh?"

Lina got over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Since you were able to survive that, I can now go with you! But, you have to do something for me in return."

"What's that?"

"Could you teach me some of those spells?" Her face looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"What?!"

__________________________________________________________________________

            "Be careful on your journey!" 

"Travel safely!"

            The group had finally set off away from Norweina onward to the village of Filitoraso, where the Kirosians used to live.

____________________________________________________________

" So, you want to learn some spells, huh?" 

            Lina nodded, "Uh huh! Uh huh! I'll do anything!"

"I think a simple spell that Scarlet could teach you is maybe Aqua breath," Yuffie suggested. "So far, it's the only one I think you could handle, Lina."

            "Whatta ya mean?! Are you saying I'm not able to handle something like that Phoenix Flame that you guys did?" She pleaded to Scarlet. "Please Scarlet...teach me!" 

"Fine! But I'm going to have to go with Yuffie. Aqua Breath is the only thing your able to learn right now because such spells as Phoenix Flame does take more power than you have right now. And you're going to have to learn some Kirosian language if you want to learn all of the master spells I know."

"Fine! Tell me Aqua Breath now!"

            They all stopped. "Okay, fine. I'll teach you."

"Ms. Scarlett, do we really need to do this right now? I have to get you to the Temple of the Fire Dragon King so the Elder could see you again!" 

"Don't worry Filia, this won't take long. Okay! For this, I'll need a dummy!" She looked around and found the closes thing. She grabbed Gourry's arm and stood him still. 

            "Hey! You want me to be apart of this?!"

"It's just getting wet! Don't worry! Alright Lina! Pay close attention!" 

            Lina was sitting in front of the standing group taking notes eagerly. "Yes! I'm ready!"

"Remember these two words. _Itulo Morosa. _That means Water Breath in Kirsian but this is called Aqua Breath. Notice how I face my enemy." 

"Enemy?!" shivered Gourry.

"Gourry, just hold still!" ordered Scarlet.

"Yes ma'am."

            Scarlet faced Gourry ahead as he just stood there confused. "I pretend I'm about to blow a kiss-"

"A kiss?!" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis, shut up!" 

"_Itulo Morosa" _those words echoed through out everyone's ears and when Scarlet blew, a whole rush of water came out, pressumingly out of her mouth and floating onto Gourry who was getting hit by a whole lot of water!

            The water finished and Gourry was just standing there, dripping wet, as the others were amazed.

            "It's like a full tank of water was in that small body of hers, huh?" suggested Yuffie.

Amelia chuckled, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"& there you have it, Lina!" She turned. "Aqua Breath! Huh? Where'd she go?" Scarlet turned again and fell on her back as Lina's face was over-joyed by seeing such power. "Teach me more master!"

            Scarlet nervously chuckled as the others stood back and stared at their friend. 

_____________________________________

That's the end of that! 


	3. Dark Past, Light Future

Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Slayers!

**Dark Past, Light Future**

****

****

As they journeyed onward, Zelgadis still thought about what Scarlet said to him earlier. "Scarlet, can I talk to you for a second?"

"huh?" she was walking with Lina and stopped to walk in the same pace with Zel. "What's up?"

"About what you said to me earlier? How did you know I was different when you never seen me before?"

            She giggled. "I've seen similar to your kind in books. I assumed you were a golem/chimera/rock creature by the way you covered yourself. It's as simple as that."

"I see. And what were you talking about my cure? You know something?"

            "I do. I know of a remedy. _El Firm de Alimablo. _'Openness of the Heart'. "

"And how exactly is that supposed to cure me?"

"There's ancient cave at my birthplace of Filitoraso. Ancient carvings are on there. One who can open their heart to anything can receive what they're looking for," but she grunted later. "But assuming you have a cold heart accessorizing your wicked body, you won't be able to turn back to normal."

"Openness of the Heart, huh?" Zel thought to himself.

            "That's what I said. You heard it straight from my mouth."

"So...what' your story." He looked at her. "IF you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, why not? I could tell you. You're probably wondering in your mind how a person like Xellos became my brother huh?" she startled chuckling embarrassingly but then sighed, "I was actually born  during the War of the Monster's Fall. Our father was of course a monster but my mother was the princess of the Kirosians. Just like Golden Dragons and Monsters detesting each other, Kirosians hated the monster race as well but it didn't bother my parents. Once they had me, my father betrayed his race and fought on the Kirosian side with me unaware on what's going on. Xellos was already how he is today and he...he..."

"He what?"

"He killed my parents."

(Big dramatic music)

            "He did what?!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. He had to."

"What do you mean he had to?! He killed your parents! His own father?!"

"It's father's price for betraying his people. Anyway, knowing they died, Xellos's master ordered him to kill me as I was still a baby but sometimes as much as Xellos acts on thinking about himself or his master, that monster brother of mine does have a heart because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive as of right now. "

            "Why didn't he kill you? It's because he had sympathy for you?" Zelgadis wondered on what he must've been feeling at the time.

______________________________________________

FLASHBACK~many thousands of years ago.

_________________________________________________

            The fires were up roaring as the kirosians and monsters were still going at it. The bodies of Xellos's and Scarlet's father and her mother lay lifeless before baby Scarlet as she was crying because no one was there to tend for her. A man walked up. He pointed his staff and a red staticky energy wave appeared on top of it when she looked up and saw him for the first time.

_Sympathy?_(Scarlet's narrating)_Sort of. Xellos shows little sympathy. He did cared because I did have some of his blood yet I was yet blood of his enemy. He didn't want me to die because what harm would done if a helpless little baby would have died for nothing? He also believed that I had potential. I would become something great someday, so he only believed what was right. The Dragon Elder heard of my mother dying and it was just for that brief moment that Xellos gave me to the Golden Dragon people so they could halt my aging and freeze me until the time was right._

(this is Zelgadis talking)

**_So you were frozen for thousands of years?_**

****

_Of course. Xellos thought I would be out of danger. Yet, he was the one to suffer all these years from his master because he didn't really obey the orders to kill me. But then, just 17 years ago, he took me back from the dragons and decided to put me to a family that could take the best care of me._

            It was a normal day in the Kingdom of Norweina and Queen Normana(she's Yuffie's mother ) came out to the garden to smell the flowers. As she was doing that, Xellos appeared holding a baby trying to see who would be the perfect family to host his little sister. He saw Normana and smiled. 

            He disappeared and reappeared again below and tree and put the sleeping baby down. He honked her nose one last time and put a crystal necklace around her neck and disappeared. That moment, the baby started waking up and noticed she was alone. There, she started to cry which caught Normana's attention.

            "A baby? Where?" She got up and walked over to the peach tree. "Oh, you poor thing!" She picked it up. "Who would leave you here all alone? Really, how could anyone get over the castle gates? Oh calm down dearie!" She rocked the small baby girl side to side as the crying ceased a little. "There we go. "

            The baby smiled. Normana thought she was smiling at her but what she was really smiling at was Xellos was floating all the way above them staring down at them. You could really see the expression in his eyes but he slightly smiled and disappeared. 

_He left me with her and the kingdom to live with the family there so basically Yuffie could be my little adoptive sister if you call it. _

**_Didn't he ever come to visit?_**

****

_Not really, the only visit was when he came to see me 10 years ago when I was only 7 and that's when he told me everything._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

            "He does pop in now and then to watch over me when I don't know so that's basically why I have a grudge on him all these years. He only visited one that one time because his master wanted me to join them."

            "Xellos's master wanted you to join the monster race? And what exactly did you say?"

Scarlet put her hands behind her back. "I didn't say anything, Xellos suffered because he I was still so young. Sometimes I even think that he didn't really care about me ever since he's basically my only family I have left."

            "You know, he spends most of his time disappearing."

"So I've heard. That's him. Always disappearing when things looked tough. Bah..." 

            "You still haven't explained one thing, " he told her.

"What's that?"

"Why is Moritango after you? What made him so dead-set?"

"It's his hatred towards Kirosians. But it is true. Every Kiros person he kills with his own hands, he gets stronger making only 2 of us left in the world. Going to my birth place will make everything better because it's a holy place that will protect me from danger. " She sighed. "I grow powerful day by day. Learning new tricks and all that. If I become too powerful, Moritango's afraid of another creature being stronger than him. Or that's what at least my brother told me." 

            Zelgadis looked at her as if he's been through what she's been through. "So that's all and all what I've been through. Now you know about me!"

            "Yes, I know."

"I just hope for a lighter future ahead then having a dark past haunt you all the time."

            "Scarlet...I-"

Scarlet couldn't answer him because obviously she was stuck. IN MUD!

            He gasped. "Scarlet!" 

The others turned. 

            It looked like mud but she was sinking like quicksand! 

"What's this?!"

            A monstrous laugh echoed everyone's ears as they all looked to see who it was. 

"Valgaav?!" shouted Lina.

"That's not Valgavv, Ms. Lina!" Filia shouted. "It's...it's..."

            Yuffie got on guard. "Ramesel!" 

The dark dragon helper laughed maliciously as everyone stared deep into him.

            "Besides with all the staring, will somebody please get me out of this mud? XELLOS! GET YOUR BIG BROTHER BUTT OUT HERE, YOUR SISTER NEEDS HELP!" 

__________________________________________________

Eros: Who is this Ramesel? Find out in next chapter!  


	4. oh, Lost!

One more chapter before I go to bed. 

I can't believe I don't own Slayers!! Can you?

**Oh, Lost!**

****

****

****

            Ramesel, does look like a twin of Valgaav but he's a red haired and he does indeed have dark powers. He chuckled. "I finally found you Scarlet. Are these your puny protectors?" 

            Everyone stepped in front of the half way sunken Scarlet and had their tough faces. 

Amelia pointed. "how dare you work for a evil that can't contemplate with the life of pure justice-living! You shall pay!"  Amelia was so angry as of now so she was the first one to lunge. ( I changed the **Ragnaut Rusyavana** spell from being pure monster to use it from of monster blood to use it) 

            "Amelia, don't! You don't know what you're getting into!" warned Yuffie.

"In the name of Justice and Ms. Scarlet's safety----," her fist glowed. "Fist of Justice!!" She punched but Ramesel's big claw caught it and it was staticky as he was holding her back. He pushed as she flew into Gourry and Yuffie. "Out of my way!"  He disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He blasted the girls away as Gourry had enough time to take his sword out. "Light come forth!" A beam of light came from his sword as he started charging over to Ramesel. He turned and simply pushed a surge of power and he fell back and smashed into a tree. 

            "Gourry! " Lina growled at the dark demon. "You'll pay! RAZA KLOUVA!"  motes of light came out of Lina's hands and blew towards Ramesel which he easily countered by kicking Lina down to the ground. 

            Filia was scared and hid behind a rock as Zelgadis was the only one to protect Scarlet now. "RAW TILT!" He casted that but nothing happened to Ramesel so Zel got himself blown away as Scarlet was the only one left to defend...well, herself! 

"Ooh, boy!" she told herself as she looked up to him. Her body was up to her chest so she couldn't hardly move. Ramesel was about to make his attack when Scarlet suddenly disappeared. "Huh?"

            "Where'd Scarlet go?" groaned Gourry as he had his sword keep him standing up.

"Well, Well! It's about time Moritango sent new assailants after my baby sister!" said a voice from above.

            Everyone looked above as Xellos was holding Scarlet up by one arm as holding his staff in the other. "What's Moritango paying you, Ramesel?"

            "Xellos," the more evil one mumbled. 

"It's about time Xellos! Where were you?!" scowled Scarlet.

            "Don't you know me by now? I had business, you know. To make sure you stay alive?"

"Oh whatever, do me a favor and hold me up."

            "I don't know how long I can, considering how heavy you are." 

**BONK!**

Scarlet had her smashed into his head as he was still holding her. "Don't refer I'm fat because this is all monster weight. Just hold me still because I can't really move my legs and I would like to cast this one."

            "Fine..." he strained. "go ahead."

Scarlet pointed at Ramesel and casted, "Raugnut Rusyavana!!" 

But nothing happened!

            "GOSH DARN IT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING OF MONSTER BLOOD WHEN YOU'RE MAGIC CAN'T WORK?!?!"

"It can't work because it's obvious Ramesel has his anti-monster magic field up, duh," Her brother told her. "you should know that. And you call yourself a monster?"

            "I call myself a Kirosian!!"

Everyone down below but Ramesel sweat dropped. "OH WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND GET RID OF THIS GUY BEFORE I MAY HAVE TO DO A DRAGON SLAVE?!"

"I believe you should let me handle this sister."

            "Oh fine. Go get hurt. See if I care." 

He let her go as she started to let out a little scream as she fell.

            "WAKE UP SCARLET! YOU CAN FLY!!" Yuffie yelled at her to inform her that.

"Oh yeah.." she grunted as an inch above the ground which made Gourry freak out, she stopped. 

            Up above as a battle began, the others watched down below. 

"Scarlet, aren't you the least bit worried that your brother might get killed out there?" asked Filia. 

"Since when are you so worried about him all of a sudden, Filia?" asked Scarlet. Filia turned and blushed angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about! He is your brother after all!"

            Scarlet looked back at the fight and thought of something. "I got it!!"

"Got what?" Asked everyone.

            "_Isitopa Cherslif!" _Scarlet snapped as she started to walk. 

"Isitopa Cherslif?" 

            Zel looked at Yuffie. "What does that mean?"

Yuffie was mumbling something to herself when she remembered. "DAH! NOT THAT! NOT ISITOPA CHERSLIF!"

            "What kind of spell is that?!" demanded Amelia.

"It's a self-vanishing spell! A person who uses that has to give up a piece of unwanted memory to make it useful!"

"well that's arrogant, " commented Zel. 

Scarlet held her hands out and began to chant, 

_Tulit morhfis tormt,_

_Sda fergh_

_Are hert_

_Qertuy ghanda pertuiony,_

_Fdo Piro snufik boroda DIRE!_

A white energy wave was raised above her head as it extended bigger and the skies turned gray just because of that.

            "NO! NO! NO! Scarlet!!"

Xellos was blocking everyone of Ramesel's attacks when he looked down below. "Scarlet are you blind?!"

_ISITOPA CHERSLIF!!_

            She tried sending the wave to the demon prince but something terribly went wrong. Everyone gasped in horror as that powerful energy wave formed into a bigger blast and exploded into a bigger one. 

________________________________________________________________

Yeah, that's done!


End file.
